


Under the Falling Stars

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brass is stargazing while waiting for the CSIs.<br/>(Mature only for the subject of the crime scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Falling Stars

Jim Brass stood with his back to the crime scene and flashing lights of the patrol cars. Even with the red and blue lights lighting up the sky he watched the falling stars streaking across the night sky. He hadn't known about the meteor shower until he'd arrived at the scene and one of the patrol men commented on the eeriness of the scene and the falling stars.

He'd taken one look at the scene, told them to call Grissom and Doc Robbins and walked away. He'd wait to look at it again once they got there. Most days he liked his job. Catching the 'bad guys' and putting them behind bars was rewarding. Today, however, he hated his job and everything it entails. He wanted to be anywhere but here at this crime scene with those bodies.

Children. Not just one. Three. None of them older than the age of five. They shouldn't have been beaten, shot and then tossed out like garbage in the desert. They should be in their pajamas, wrapped in blankets counting the falling stars and making wishes as they oo-ed and ah-ed over them.

"Hey Brass... Jim?"

"Nick," he said turning to the CSI wondering how long he'd been standing there while he was wool gathering.

"You okay man?"

Brass shook his head. No he wasn't okay and doubted he'd be okay for a long time after this one. "Getting this bastard will make me feel a hell of a lot better," he answered, watching as one particularly big meteor streaked through the sky until it disappeared beyond the horizon. "Let's get to work," he said turning to Nick who'd remained by his side.


End file.
